Walking the Aisle
by Yavanna
Summary: Well only a little of what i thought will be the thoughts of Serena and Darien when getting married
1. Default Chapter

    Hello!!! This is a small monologue I wrote today while waiting for a person to reunite with her to speak about some things of my thesis..... (God! Believe me is karma!!!). I had to wait for  2 hours, and as i did not have anything better to do.....and  my notebook was opened before me......and thought about this ....what would think Serena while coursing  the corridor  to the altar in the hands of his father? The idea came to me when I remembered what two friends said to me one day: ''you remember nothing of the wedding! Except a confused amalgam of images....is as if you were in a surrealistic painting.... and the interesting thing it is that they say that if somebody says that saluted them and they with the seeing only the front ......but the truth is that you are so anxious and scared that you are thinking about everything and anything simultaneously .......when you react the ceremony is already finished ''. 

Hope you like it and I'll wait for your opinions. I want all of them. 

Please leave a review..........and tell me if there is a spell o grammar error.....I would appreciate that and correct it........thanks

    Yavanna 

    Walking the aisle (Camino al Altar) 

    -Serena's Thoughts-

    ''Why we thought with as much intensity about the events of the past..... Is necessary always remember? Is it perhaps that we cannot continue living without turning around backwards and asking ourselves what so if? We cannot always wish not to have said yes, not to have crossed the street then, not to have saluted or answered....... or perhaps have hurt.....Everything is reduced to which  we decided to do later, to the form in which way we face the failure or the success.......the consequences of our acts. 

    In my life I have fought several battles......some so bloody that they would give nightmares to any adult......I have reborn more times of those than I want to admit......always to the limit......I have seen die as much innocent being as my nearer friends by desires of power of a few......And I'm still here.

    When I thought that I'll never found love, this one surprised me with the force of a hurricane in the form of an insult.....It changed my life and I had to accept my destiny......more because of that love, than my own conviction. I lost it three times.....and the three I recovered it, and although I had opportunities to leave it back, and to begin again......it knew that as were it were so within my skin and my soul that any other love, or attempt, it would have been like the caress of a feather at the end of my nose, so simple that when dealing itself with depth it disappears not to return.

    And now.... in front of me is HE, my prince, my hero waiting for me to share our destiny; one that we did not choose together, but that we want to live to fullness and to try to make no mistakes......we want to discover what  is beyond of what we already know and we would not have to know; the experience to construct something, instead of destroying it.......because......although the others do not say it .......maybe Beryl, Nehelenia and the others.....only needed another opportunity......just like the others......Diamond and his crew where not only deceived by the ambition of a single one.......and Galaxia......she gave me the six stormier and bitter months of my life......doubting  love......of his love.......of my love......but also it helped me to grow......to mature.....to see that I am not only an appendix......or a replaceable being......I am worth by being the one who I am now........not because what i was 2000 years ago or what I will be. 

    God!!!! How I love his eyes when he smiles to me......it is as if I was his light.......as well as my hope........I know that he is as anxious as I.....and although he denies it he fears his dream........that dream that marked  both of us so irremediable, becomes reality.

    I cannot believe that I'm still far from him....this aisle was not so long in the practices........I feel that somebody watches me fixedly.........I do not want to turn around.....I do not need to see because I know that is Seiya.....I know that he does not understand it nor will understand it.........but his love is a mirage, reflection of which he felt by the loss of his princess..........the others think that I never realized, that I never knew on his attempts to gain my love. But I knew it, yes I understood it.......and I thank him for his affection, but my love only belongs to him to my mask man of blue eyes and ebony hair, whose smile illuminates my heart and gives me the courage necessary to overcome my fears.........whose soul is so tied to mine that I do not know where he begins and where I finish.

    We stopped........Finally!!!!! I watch my father........his grey hairs........how many times I saw him worried about me.....protect me of those who according to him loved to hurt me......trying to make me stay like the little girl with big innocent eyes and contagious smile that  saw him like her greatest hero.......how it had to hurt him to lose that connection with me..........to accept that no longer i was his little princess.......his baby doll.........it is good that he does not know of my alter egos.........he would worry uselessly........and his pain to see me go far from his side would be greater.......I know that he is sad, he no longer is the only man in my life........nor the most important........I feel his hands shake, i jam them a last time with a smile only for him. 

    Mother waits for him in the bench......she dedicates a smile to me......she always knew that Darien would be the only one for me.......she confessed it to me today........next to all the love that she felt for me and the happiness that she felt when seeing me make my dreams come true  with  the man who i love.......perhaps I had to spend more time in the kitchen with her........but it had does not exist........only the present........and still she will be by my side when I need it.......I know....

    I take the hands of my love, my future...............they shake of emotion like mine........he smiles to me..........that smile that opens the doors to me to a so special future...........with him........our dream made reality.

    Finally we are together!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Darien

-Darien's thoughts-

       "How can one not be happy, when in spite of all the black that we see in our future, always there is somebody that is able to show the light at the end of the tunnel? How we can get to think that if we moved away the light we can survive better the dark? It is that perhaps we are so little believing of miracles in our lives that we must deny them, although they touch us to the door?

       I lost everything in a moment and I woke up without soul; I let myself overcome by the dark during 17 years of my life.  I did not leave anybody approached me. I refused to think that my life would have an intention, and I refused to accept that i could find a way like the others, that i could be like the others.

       I wandered for years between doubts, indecisions, fears, denying me to feel, from fear of the pity that the others could feel for me.  I closed my life to the feelings and the rest of the world............ If I cannot feel anything I would not suffer......... and when doing it I closed the doors to company, to friendship, and to love..........I surrendered my life.

       And nevertheless life did not surrender me.  Suddenly I was with a friend that in spite of my rejections and fears showed me that sometimes, it is good trusting somebody else.  I thought that that would be enough to fill my solitary existence..........but God had more for me.

       Neither I finished to accustom the company of other human being, when a hurricane with the wings of an angel and eyes the color of the sky, brilliants like mirrors, sent me of head in my destiny...........what to me before were nightmares without reason, became dreams, yearnings for that angel...... for that guide towards my own self........demanding me that I felt, trusted......... loved.

       I made fun of it, I denied........I tried to remain foreign to it, but my heart did not let me sink in the drowsiness of the forgetfulness......... refused to listen my reason and destroyed one by one the barriers that contained my heart........ Soon no longer I could be far from that tiny angel......... the warm light that emanated from her.

       And as a nightmare I forgot everything of it when I began to believe it, to feel it, to love it.......because of a sickly jealousy woman whom I never had seen.........

       I discovered that I had to prove me to her, to prove my love......... to surpass those new barriers......... to prove that in spite of the fights, of my fears, my doubts I was able to let enter light in my dark life...... to let her illuminated me.

       And the tests never have been easy, nor common........even today do I have nightmares.......reminiscences of the obstacles that our enemies have planted in our way to be together............ I will be able to protect my angel, that angel that God let live in the Earth, so that all of us can understood the important thing that it is to give us to  life, to enjoy her, to love and to give us second opportunities in spite of all the bad that we have committed?

       I see she comes towards me, with her father, her eyes mirrors of her soul, expose her thoughts......... she watches me with those eyes so full  of love..........she smiles to me.......I return the smile. I know that she knows of my doubts, my fears......... and nevertheless she trusts me.

       She trusted me when I denied my love for her.......by fault of Beryl and Alan and Ann.......she rescued me of the dark then...... she rescued me of my own self, when refusing to accept my nightmares........... when she had the opportunity to leave me back did not accept it.

       Although she thought that I had forgotten her......... she did not let believing in me...... she did not stop spilling her crystalline tears........because her feelings are so pure, that her eyes do not spill tears but gems.......

       I return to watch her, now with her hand in mine............, together for, yes, always......for eternity..........our dream finally made reality..........I look her father with tears in his eyes, to let go his greater treasure.........I  understand him..........probably  I will also  have doubts in my moment ........... but now I am going to let go the fear of future .........my dreams of then were only that dreams..............no I cannot live believing in them......... I must live to make my dreams, and those of my angel......a reality............beginning today."

The end


End file.
